Aftermath of Love
by futureamericanidol007
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Gwen went to Playe De Losers...with Trent there!TxG!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story because I wanted to know what happened with Trent and Gwen at Playe de Losers. And in since I am obsessed with Trent and Gwen they will get back together. Also this will hold up the sequel to my story Not so hard to choose. I don't own Tdi and the song " What Hurts The Most" belongs to Rascal Flatt's so here it is.**

**The Aftermath Of True Love**

**Ch 1 : How Could I Do It**

**Gwen's POV**

Here I was walking up to the Playa De Losers. I'm sure most of my friends would be happy to see me but Trent wouldn't. I still loved him. That was what I was completely sure of. When he sent us that video telling us the story of his grandpa and that he was acting like that because he was so in love with me that he was going crazy thinking he was gonna lose me to Duncan I was crushed.

On that night I cried on the beach that night.

Thats when I realized I still was madly in love with him.

I gotta tell him tonight.

Even if he hates me for what I did.

Wait I just realized that theres nobody here.

Theres some music coming from the band room.

Maybe thats where they are.

I opened the door to find Trent preforming for everybody.

But this wasn't his regular love song it was sad song.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been _

_Now seeing that loving you_

_Thats what I was trying to do_

But then he saw me and walked off the stage.

I could tell he was sad.

Noah: I thought Izzy said singing would make him feel better.

Ezekiel: But it was a sad song eh.

Courtney: Well it was the only way we could get him out of his room.

Tyler: What do you think he does in there all day.

Eva: Have you been down the hall at day time? Its nothing but sad rock songs.

Cody: Poor guy. On the really sad ones you can hear him crying. Thats why I'm not going to hit on Gwen anymore hes already got it bad enough.

Bridgette: I think we should go talk to him Geoff.

Geoff: Yea your right.

He still loves me.

But Ive made him cry all day.

Ive made him hurt so bad.

And now I feel just as bad.

Trent's POV

So shes here.

I knew she was coming but I was no ready for her.

I mean I am no where near over her

And shes probably already going to ask one of the interns out.

Theres no way she still loves me.

**Woo my third story! In the next chapter Trent and Gwen meet poolside and wait Im giving you to much spoilers! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Please Come Back!

**Hey guys! So heres the second chapter. This one is where they get back together. I didnt prolong the time it took for them to get back together because I need to get them back together before the next chapter. I dont own TDI.**

**Ch 2: Please come back!**

Trents Pov

So it was midnight and I really couldnt sleep.

I went to swim in the pool in since I havent in a while.

I just hope Gwen doesnt come.

Gwens POV

I needed to talk to Trent.

And with the helpful advice of Courtney I found out that he goes for midnight swims.

So I was sitting by the pool waiting for him to come if he did.

Trents POV

As I went to the pool and jumped I saw somebody at the far end.

I swam over to see who it was and it was Gwen!

Gwens POV

He got out of the pool so I could tell him.

I j ust hope he felt the same.

Gwen: Trent I had to tell you this because I cant hold it in anymore. I still love you and I realized it when..when you left. I made a choice that was a big no colosall mistake. I love you more than anything else and Im begging you...take me back.

Trents POV

I couldnt believe it.

She just poured out her heart to me.

But what could I do.

She made me hurt so bad for just trying my hardest to love her.

And I did still love her.

Gwens POV

I couldnt stand it anymore.

He just stood there.

What was he gonna do take me back or not?!

I couldnt hold the tears back anymore.

Gwen: Please come back Trent!

I ran into his arms and he held me and kissed me softly on the lips and said

" I feel the same way."

**Alright! In the next one Dj comes back and Trent and Gwen oficially become a couple again! See ya and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dj the Date Master Part 1

**Whoo hoo I won the talent show guys! This will be the only chapter I make today because Ill be gone until tommorow. But tommorow I will put up the second part of this chapter and the first chapter to the sequel of Not So Hard To Choose! I dont own tda. And SPOILERS in this chapter.**

**Ch 3: Dj the date master part one**

Gwens POV

Now that me and Trent are back together and the stress of being on different teams are gone Trent is the regular sweet,romantic,hot guy he is.

We can finnaly just hang out and talk. And kiss to.( ;

Right now we are all waiting for the next loser dj to come

I geuss this would be the first of many.

Trents POV

Trent: Why did you take the place of Lindsay for being voted out?

Me and dj were the only ones still awake so we decided to talk about some stuff we needed to get off our chests.

Dj: Because I was cheating with Chef to get the million and it was wrong.

Trent: Oh well I got someting to ask you in since you helped geoff hook up with Bridgette.

Dj: you want to know where to take Gwen on you and hers first date back together.

Trent: Yea. I love her and I havent took her on a date yet.

Dj: I got the perfect place and the perfect way to go.

Gwens POV

Gwen: Where are you taking me?

He woke me up in the middle of the night and I dont even know where he is taking me.

Trent: I told you its a surprise.

Ugh, I hate/love when he does that.

**So thats it for the first part. Where is Trent taking Gwen? I dont even know I have to think something up LOL!**

**Anyway Im gonna tell you whos going to be voted out up until the final 7 in the competion. The first 2 actually have been voted out. The rest are my guess.**

**Dj**

**Izzy**

**My geuss:**

**Owen ( Courtney comes back on Grips)**

**Leshawna**

**Final 7! The bottom is just whos in it.**

**Duncan**

**Justin**

**Courtney**

**Heather**

**Harold**

**Beth**

**Lindsay**

**In the next chapter I will tell you the two coming back( One that wasnt in the competition one that was.) And the next three leaving.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dj the date master part 2

**Hey guys this is the second part of djs coming. In this one Trent takes Gwen on the date Dj told him about. I dont own tda or i.**

**Ch 4: Dj the date master part 2**

Trents Pov

I couldnt wait to see her reaction when she saw the place.

Gwen: Please tell me where we are- holy crap a motorcycle.

Trent: Djs cousins finest.

The mootorcycle was black with flames on the side

Gwen: Uh ive never rode one before

Trent: Theres a first time for everything.

Gwen: But Im scared.

She bit her bottom lip and I could tell she really was.

Trent: Just hold onto me tight. I wont let anything happen to you. I love you.

Gwen: I love you to.

We kissed for a while. The best of my life. I really did love her.

We parted and her face just inches from mine she said

" I dont want to leave."

She looked at me lustfully.

I didnt expect that from her.

Trent: Not until I take you on our date.

Until. I could tell she heard that.

Gwens POV

We arrived at this desserted restaurant.

Gwen: This place?

Trent: Youll see.

We got inside to this beautiful place.

Waiter. Reservations right?

Trent: Yea.

He seated us at our table.

And the roof was glass. You could see all the stars and the moon.

Gwen: Trent this is beautiful.

Trent: Reminds me of you.

We stared at eachother the entire time.

Trents POV

Trent: Are you sure?

Gwen: You know I want you.

She said in such a sexy voice.

She literally ripped my shirt off and slid on top of me.

I kissed her passionately and slowly slid my hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra.

She then through them on the ground.

She laid on my chest as I kissed her and rubbed her breasts.

She slid her hand down me and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

Damn she was turning me on!

**That is as far as I will go with this love scene. And this chapter went from k+ to m Ha! Anyway Read it Review it Live it!**


	5. Chapter 5 Izzys Surprise

**Hey guys! Whoever is reading this get ready for the most crazy chapter ever because in this one Izzy's comin! I don't own tdi. And this is gonna be the first ever time I make a Pov besides Trent and Gwen ... in any of my stories!**

**Ch. 5 Izzy's/E-Scopes/Explosivos/Esquires big surprise! Part 1**

Izzy's POV

He he. Now that I get to go back to Play a De Losers they are gonna get a big surprise! Im gonna need the stealth of Esquire, the smartness of E-Scope,

the explosives of Explosivo and the craziness of Izzy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Ha!

Djs POV

" Aaah!" I screamed. " Whats up Deej?" Trent asked me the most obvious question.

"Didn't you hear that evil laugh?" I said shaking. " Uh no. None of us did." Gwen said.

Huh thats impossible how didn't they?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Trent's POV

Okay that was weird. The lights just went off,I heard two screams and then the lights came back on.

" Uh Cody and Noah are missing eh." Well Ezekiel just told us who the screams were.

" Guys this isn't good." " What is it Geoff?"I asked.

" Chris is gone to." " Holy crap Chris this is not no joke you guys."

Wow Chef is scared this must be real. " Alright the only two rules are stay together and don't panic."

Thank god we got horror movie expert my girl Gwen to lead us.

" Aaaaaah panic!" " Well there goes Tyler" I said.

" Alright nobody follow him you will just be killed to." Gwen yelled.

" I'm scared Katie." " Me too Sadie."

" Calm down everybody we have only lost 4 out of 15. Lets just try to get out of here in one piece."

**And I leave you with Gwen's words.**

**Killed: Cody,Noah,Chris,Tyler. Alive: Gwen,Trent,Chef,Dj,Courtney,Geoff,Bridgette,Eva,Ezekiel,Katie,Sadie.**


	6. AN: Sorry no death

**About the last chapter I didnt mean that they were kileed I mean captured by *cough*Izzy*cough*. So I just wanted to clear that up.**


End file.
